HIM vs Discord
Discord vs HIM.png|Gogeta46power V.1 HIM vs Discord.png|TheUltimateLifeform Who Will Win? HIM Discord Draw Better? PPG MLP Same Description Powerpuff Girls vs My Little Pony Friendship is Magic! Which one of these extremely powerful and tricky villains will take it in a Death Battle! Interlude Gogeta: Chaos, it is something that no one wants to be prevalent, but when we look at America now, we sigh. Flowey: Heh, that's a surprise, because fiction seems to love characters that love chaos. Gogeta: Like the main with a name so twisted, we refer to as HIM. Flowey: And Discord, the master of chaos and disharmony. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and he is a little shit and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle! HIM Gogeta: Sugar, Spice, and Everything nice, these were the ingredients to make the perfect little girls. These ingredients made the girls that we should know today as the PowerPuff Girls. Three girls of unparalleled power. Basically think of these three as three mini Supermen, that is the best comparison. Flowey: Yes, the PowerPuff Girls, they think they are soooo cool being heroes, but come on, they seem to be unbeatable, but I guess when your set of villains ready to face you are this dimwitted, it is no wonder that these little girls defeat them with little to no effort. Gogeta: Lets count it off shall we? There is a green monkey that cannot beat them, even when he is much more powerful than them at that point, that is also much smarter. There is a redneck bear thing that is literally just that, a redneck. Flowey: Also a gang that is just a bunch a green teenage punks that think they are better than everyone else, don't worry, I went to their timeline and killed them personal and also don't worry, this time I did it free of charge. Gogeta: But there is one enemy that actually does shit unlike the other idiots. Someone so evil that may even match the RowdyRuff Boys in combat, okay, maybe not that high in power judging they are the girls' equals and he is obviously still weaker than the three little shits. Gogeta: Yeah this guy is portrayed as generically gay, and with that high of a voice you would think he is the weakest villain that the Girls face, but he has proven more than once that he may just be the most deadly villain they have faced instead of the weakest. Flowey: His name is... we actually don't know, all we know is that saying his name strike fear in the hearts of all men, and if you don't believe well... we may just have a problem over there now shall we, or will we just go ahead and say it... I DARE YOU!!! Gogeta: I think we are better off not knowing this crab, lobster, gay, devil, thing, helicopter, whatever the hell he is' name for one reason, if you were to know he will literally fuck your mind until you go insane, because he will do that with no remorse as well, he loves when people are in pain just like this little shit flower. Flowey: I am not arguing with that statement, by the way he is one of those villains you know, the ones we know nothing of their backstories other than he HATES the PowerPuff Girls with a passion, like almost screwing up a bath and literally talking to a rubber duck levels of hate just so someone agrees with him. Gogeta: Anyway what about combat, he must be able to do things in in a fight, well he does have claws that make the most generic sound you will ever hear, you know the one, the one your hear after a whip. But he uses the to of course punch his foes but can also but people if needed to do so. Flowey: Physically fighting your opponents is fine but he easily prefers fighting mentally. So he has a lot of things that could count as mind fucking and please don't take that out of context because he fights little girls so please, do this little flower a favor and not do that, because I don't swing that way. Gogeta: He can mind control you just by being near you and influence you until you are his pawn. He has done this to the PowerPuff Girls and even someone as smart as the Professor without even trying, and has consistently shown he is able to do that. Discord Battle Analysis Advantages & Disadvantages Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Reality Warpers Category:'Deity' themed Death Battles Category:'Hasbro vs Cartoon Network' Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Animal vs Monster' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years Category:Redeemed Villain vs Villain Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 5 years Category:Gogeta46power